Double Trouble
by Red K 5
Summary: They never got along at least not until one of them gets very sick.


Disclaimer: I don't own Clark or any of the other SV characters, only the made up ones.

Characters: The year will be 2002: Clark *Jerome* Kent and Charlie *Christopher* Kent (Identical twins): 16, Michael *Jonathan* Kent: 14, Jessica *Eve* and Kimberly *Ann* Kent (Fraternal twins): 13, Lara *Nicole* Kent: 8

Summery: They never got along at least not until one of them gets very sick.  
  
March 5: Tuesday

It was a beautiful day down in Smallville, the sun shining bright as farm life around the Kent's went living on, cows mooing, rosters crowing, and the smell of hay and coffee flew into their senses. Clark pulled his blankets higher to his head, covering his ears with his pillow from the loud radio blasting in his room.

"Clark wake up, you door isn't sound proof you know," Kim walked over to his dresser and turned off his alarm clock. Martha had moved his alarm clock so that he'll have to get up to turn it off. "Get out of my room!" Kim ducked as a pillow was thrown. "Mom said to wake up," and with that she left. Getting up from his bed only wearing a t-shirt and pair of blue pajama shorts. He sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stumbling over to his dresser.

Clark supersped toward the bathroom, but was cut off by someone faster, "Ha ha, too slow, better luck next time," with that Charlie slammed the door.

***  
"Good morning mom," Lara came walking down stairs, dressed in a pair of jeans and red shirt, her golden curls swaying behind her. Martha turned from the stove, "Good morning sweetie, where is everyone?" "Upstairs," she went past Martha to the pantry and grabbed some chocolate chip poptarts. "What are you doing, I'm making a real breakfast." "No time, Jenna's mom is picking me up to go to the library for the project Jenna and I are working on for school," and with that Lara was out the door before Martha could protest. She was just about to get back to cooking when she heard a loud CRASH!

***  
"What happened," Martha folded her arms with her eyes glued on broken lamp. All the kids started talking at once until Jonathan who had joined them, held out a hand to silence them, "One at a time, now what happened." That's when he saw it, the broken lamp in the corner, he knew he had found the culprits the only question was, where'd they go?

"Clark Jerome Kent, Charlie Christopher Kent how many times have I told you two, no fighting!" "He started it," they said in unison, pointing an accusing finger at each other. "I don't care who started it, don't finish it!" Jonathan took a deep breath to calm down, "Look, we don't have the money to keep replacing lamps, coffee tables, and TVs. You two have to learn how to get along." 'Yeah right' they thought as they left.

11:00 p.m.

"How is it doing?" "Not good sir, we can't seem to prolong it's life span and we can't reverse the side effect either, whatever you father did, it has less a week to live," Lex ran his hand over his bald head as he let out an exasperated sigh. He dismissed the employee then turned back to Hanna or the 'Failed Experiment' as Lionel labeled it.

'What was my father doing with rabbits' letting out a yawn, he then got up and turn off the lights as he left.

In the darkness of the room two glowing green eyes took a glimpse around the lab, realizing that no one else was in the room Hanna smiled, showing monstrous fangs.

***  
March 6: Wednesday

"Hey, man today is your lucky day," Pete put his backpack on the table and started looking for something. Clark looked up from his book, "Why is today my lucky day?" he then pulled out four tickets, "Remember the concert that you wanted to go to but, the tickets was sold out, there was a contest and I won these four tickets, two for us and the rest for Lana and Chloe." "Cool, I've been trying to get these for months." "Shh!" the librarian scold at them. "Sorry," Clark whispered as he got up. He was so excited that he had completely forgotten that he had to baby sit Lara on the same day of the concert next week as he left the library and went to chemistry class.

Mr. Sherman had his usual stern, emotionless face as he told everybody to remain standing. "Today, class, we'll begin our lab sequence on chemical reactions. You will each get a lab partner, follow the procedures, and finish the post-lab questions before tomorrow. Now, for the partners." Different people would not at each other acknowledging their partner. "Before you start nodding your heads, know that I will be choosing your partner for you." Everybody groaned. "I know, I know, not fair. But guess what: being fair isn't part of my job. When I call you and your partner's name you'll go to the station I have set up for you."

As he made his way through the roster, he noticed Clark and Charlie talking to their friends and not paying attention and remembered that Jonathan had wanted them to get along so he called the school requesting that they be put together on all projects. "Um, the Kent twins, over here." Neither of them bothered to move, instead they ignored him. "Clark, Charlie. Now. Go to the station I assigned you two." Clark got up as he mumbled "Man, just when the day was getting better..." "Mr. Kent? Is there a problem?" Clark looked at Mr. Sherman. "Um, no sir, sorry." He set his stuff under the table and put on his apron and goggles.

Charlie glared at him as he put on the rubber gloves. They worked in silence as they put the first chemical in the beaker and put it over one of the new Bunsen burners. Lex had just recently made some donations to the school to say thanks to Clark, Chloe, Lana and Pete for saving his life…again. Why couldn't everyone express gratitude like Lex Luthor? With the budget given to the science department, the teachers opted for all the latest models of new lab equipment. The Bunsen burners were new this year, and very technologically advanced. Not many people were catching on, and most would spend a good 10 minutes learning how to work it.

Charlie was entering in a temperature for the burner. "No Charlie! That's too hot. It'll explode!" Clark grabbed chemical from his hand. He put the beaker down, annoyed, "It won't explode, I know what I'm doing," he said through grinded teeth. Clark had been correcting him the whole time, and he'd had it.  
"Look, Charlie," he said in a rather loud, angry tone, "I read the procedures twice and it's right. I'm right! You're wrong!"

Clark and Charlie glared at each other. "No, Clark I'm right." He said as he picked up the chemical and was about to pour.

"Charlie-" It was too late. He poured it in and suddenly their station was covered in smoke. "You idiot!" Clark screamed as he took one of the mini fire extinguishers bought with the donation and put out a small fire.

Mr. Sherman walked over to their station, annoyed, "You'll spend the rest of class cleaning this up, and I expect to see you after school to complete the experiment. And I also still expect the post-lab questions to be finished by tomorrow as assigned."

They both nodded their heads and he rolled his eyes. As he walked away he rubbed his temples, "This is gonna be a long day, I need my Aspirins."

"Mom can I go to a concert next Friday," Martha thought for a moment, "No, Clark, you promised me that you would baby-sit Lara." Clark looked down at his plate and mumbled, "I forgot," then he looked up and added, "Come on mom, this concert, is a once in a lifetime opportunity. And besides Mike, Charlie or the twins could baby-sit. Please," Clark put on his puppy dog face. Martha just rolled her eyes 'to teenagers everything is a once in a lifetime opportunity'. "Hey!" Jessica said, "We have names you know just like you and Charlie, so don't ever refer to us as 'the twins' ever again," and with that she ran upstairs. Mike walked downstairs and grabbed a plate, "What happened, why was Jessica crying?" He took a seat next to Clark. I'll go talk to her," Kim rose from her seat but, Martha stopped her. "No, I'll talk to her, I think she's having 'twin' issues and I think you're the last person she wants to talk too."

***  
Martha knocked on the door Kim and Jessica shared but, when Jessica didn't answer she knocked again. "Go away." Martha went in and found Jessica crying into a pillow on her bed. "Oh sweetheart what's wrong?" a look of concern on her face as she sat down on the sobbing girl's bed. "I don't want to talk about it." Jessica cried. "Oh honey, it can't be that bad." Jessica jumped to her feet, clearly mad, "Of curse it's not that bad, its worst than that! I just found out that Kyle and Kim have been going out behind my back. And the worst part was, he came up this lame excuse, he said that he thought Kim was me and I was like 'were not identical'," she ranted on, pointing to her red hair "…he said that he went color blind and didn't know that the girl he was dating was a brunet." "Oh honey..." Martha got up and hugged her, "Even though I don't approve of you dating because your too young, I always knew Kyle wasn't right for you, that you can do better because you're a bright girl." Just when Jessica smiled, they both heard a loud THUD 'oh not again' they both thought as they ran out of the room.

***  
Charlie quickly let go of Clark and they both stepped away from the wall, which now had a king-sized hole. Clark turned away to find something to cover up the hole, but froze once he saw the doorknob turn.

"What happened?" Martha asked fearing the worse. "I… uh fell." Clark lied as he quickly looked behind him at the wall, to his relive it was coved up by a Simple Plan poster. "I accidentally ran into Clark in the hallway." Charlie spoke up as he sat on his bed looking from Clark to their mom and that's when he noticed Clark was still holding his arm. He decided to x-rayed it 'Oh man I broke it… again... I'm in trouble.' "Really everything's fine," they said in unison. She very hesitantly left 'they're up to something.'

"I hate it you do that," Clark pointed out, "where did you find that poster I thought you lost it?" "I found it under my bed," Charlie got up to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom, "give me your arm." Clark backed away, eyeing him suspiciously, "Why?" "Look Clark, it's broken... I'm sorry and I want to help." Clark looked down at his arm worriedly 'can I trust him.'

March 7: Thursday

Lucky for Clark, Martha had received a call stating that school was closed because of a stink bomb incident in chemistry that just went through the whole entire school and that they should have it all cleared out by Monday.

Clark stumbled down the stairs, wearing a blue plaid shirt and a pair of jeans as Lara lay on the couch watching Charlie flip threw channels looking for something to watch. She let out a sneeze as she sat up, "What happened to your arm, did Charlie beat you up again?" Charlie smiled, as Clark got defensive, "No, Charlie didn't beat me up again. I bumped into him in the hallway." She rolled her eyes as she coughed, "Yeah right." Clark yarned as he laid down on the longer couch. The 'special' pain medication Charlie had given him yesterday was working surprisingly well for him but also made him very drowsy.

An hour later Clark woke up to the sound of the screen door opening as he saw Martha coming in with groceries. He quickly tore off the sling he still wore on his left arm when he was sure his mom wasn't looking and kicked it under the couch. He walked into the kitchen, pulling his sleeve over his blue cast and stifling a yawn because he was still tired.

Martha turned around from the counter with some mediation as she walked into the living room. She turned off the TV when she noticed that Lara had fallen asleep 'Oh, I hate too wake her up.' She thought knowing full well that she hating taking mediation.

***  
"Hey man!" Pete exclaimed as he saw his friend coming from the house. Clark smiled wearily at him. Pete smile quickly faded when he saw how tired Clark looked,

"Are you okay?" Pete asked, watching Clark put on a smile and nodded his head to mask his exhaustion walking to the new van and pulling out the rest of the bags. Pete stopped when he noticed a piece of Clark's cast was exposed beyond is blue sleeve as he grabbed some bags with his good hand, but he couldn't stay standing as he felt his body fall asleep.

"Clark… Clark… can you hear me? Wake up," Pete shook his shoulder but he doesn't wake up. "This is all your fault!" He pointed an accusing finger at Charlie. "All my fault? How is this all my fault?" he turned to Clark who was now sleeping peacefully in the van, "Where're you going." Pete kept walking toward the house, "I have to tell Mrs. Kent that you broke his arm and then you drugged him." Pete was almost there when Charlie cut him off. "I can let you do that." He looked at Charlie angrily, "Why the hell not! Clark is my best friend and if he's in trouble I have to do anything I can to help." Charlie just nodded in agreement as he picked up his sleeping brother. 'Charlie has a heart after all'

***  
Clark now sat on the red couch in the loft when he started to get a little tipsy. "No, Clark… you have to stay awake," Pete turned back to Charlie, "so your telling me you gave him pain killers laced with kryptonite… how can you do that!" Pete was so mad that he wanted to punch him and he would have too if Charlie wasn't invincible, "you could have killed him!" "It wasn't a lot!" "How could you know did you try it!" Charlie didn't mean to say it but it just slipped out, "No, I made it!"

"You what!" Charlie mentally kicked himself, "You know what, stutup! Its none of your business so just go home!" They both were startled by a groggy, weak voice, "Not his fault..." his voice trailed off as he started to drift of to sleep but forced himself to stay awake. "How is this not his fault… I mean look at you." Clark's eyes were bloodshot as he desperately tried to stay awake, "I took pills… I knew risk."

Clark tried to stand but he was too weak and his legs were already asleep. He tried harder but only got two steps when he begun to fall but before he did Charlie caught him, "I got you bro," then it dawned on him 'Clark shouldn't be this tired unless…' "Clark, how many did you take?" Clark looked up and shrugged, "Don't 'member." Pete and Charlie went into panic-mode "I'm so dead. Mom would just freak if Clark dies." Pete just gave him a cold stare "All you think about is yourself, grow up." Charlie laid Clark down and placed his hands on his abdomen. "What are you doing?" He looked up, "I'm gonna pump his stomach, of course it might leave him with a few bruised ribs…" "No, absolutely not there has to be another way." Pete started pacing 'but what?'

"I know we could make him throw up?" Pete had a flashback of the last time Clark got sick. Ed had forced a kryptonite berry down his throat and the only way he got the poison out was to make him vomit so Pete made him drink muddy water. "I have and idea..." Charlie reached into the mini fridge and pulled out some food, "baloney." "What?" Pete turned around, "That's stupid, how is that supposed to make him vomit?" "Just shutup and watch," Charlie unwrapped the baloney and put a strip of it in his mouth, "last week when Mike was sick he didn't have an appetite and even if he did eat something he just threw it up. One of the side effects causes him to lose his appetite so this should make him vomit." They watched Clark closely, each praying that Clark would wake up. 'Oh God I've killed my own brother."

'Come on Clark breath' Lara's blue eyes were filled with tears as she stood beside her older brother, looking down at Clark. Memories shot through her mind like a speeding bullet as she recalled all the times he had caught her spying on him and all the times he had been there for her, 'What if his heart stops and I'm not powerful enough to restart it what if he...' She was lost for words as more tears fell freely, '...dies'.

Charlie turned when he heard a sneeze, "Lara, I know you're here. Where are you?" he half expected to see her tear stained face as she appeared out of nowhere. "You jerk! You..." she was cut off, "We don't have time for your stupid insults, Clark's heart just stopped. I need you to restart it."

Lara let out a sigh as she stepped up to the couch. Doubt filled her head as she stood there 'I can't do it,' she quickly shook it off, 'I can do this'. Lara rubbed her hands together until they made a spark then she placed her hands on Clark's chest. Nothing happened. She shocked him again but again nothing happened. "Try one more time, it almost worked." She did with more energy. Charlie smiled at the unseen miracle as Clark's heart started beating again followed by puking.

After a few minutes Clark took the back of his hand wiping his mouth slowly as he stood. "Good to see you among the living." Clark just smiled but it quickly faded as he sneezed several times. "Well I'm glad you're awake, bye," Lara just quickly left before Clark sneezed the fifth time. 'What was that about?' Pete shrugged in off as he turned his attention back to Clark, "Hey, man how's your arm?" Clark flexed his arm, "It completely healed

***  
Lara ran into her room and closed the door with her tail. She sat on her bed holding her pillow close as she cried into it. Her sensitive catlike ears detected somebody walking toward her door and stopping. "Go away." Martha went in and found Lara in her true form sitting in the windowsill pretending to read a book. "Oh sweetheart what's wrong?" Martha sat on the other end of the windowsill as Lara suddenly shot up, "What makes you think something's wrong?" "Because I know you and besides your eyes are red from crying. Want to talk about it?"

"Why did you adopt me?" Lara looked up from her book into Martha's eyes, her pink eyes was full of sadness, "I don't belong in this family, I don't belong anywhere." Martha got up to brush a stand of pink hair away from her face, "I adopted you because we fell in love with you, I knew you would make a wonderful daughter. You belong in this family." Just then they both heard a sneeze coming from the hallway. "How can you adopt me knowing that Clark is allergic to me." Lara fought hard to hold back tears, Clark is her favorite brother. Martha hugged Lara, "Because we loved you too much I couldn't just leave you."

***  
'Where's my pills?' Clark sneezed as he rubbed his irritated eyes, 'they have to be here somewhere.' "Stop rubbing your eyes, your gonna make yourself blind," Jonathan walked into the messy room, "looking for your allergy pills again huh." Clark nodded as he strained to see the objects on the floor as his eyes continue to water. Jonathan picked up the pill bottle, "I found it... unfortunately it's empty." 'Oh man'

Clark looked at his watch, 4:50 'where are they.' Just then the bus came but the only one that got off was Mike. "Hey Mike, where's Kim and Jessica?" "They went to a Rachel's house." "Mike can you go and get my wallet?" "Sure." Mike ran halfway and then stopped, "You know, if I was you I wouldn't I wouldn't trust any of Charlie's friends to make your allergy pills," and with that he left. Mike had never liked the idea of Clark taking pills made from Charlie's friend.

Flashback: 5 years ago

"You was out!" Charlie shouted. "I was safe, you cheated." Clark shouted back throwing down the bat. The one thing that Charlie hated was to be called a cheater and Clark knew that but if he forgot he got reminded the hard way as Charlie tackled him hard and started punching him. Clark bit his arm but when Charlie pushed him into the mud that really got Clark mad that Charlie had messed up his new shoes

"I'm tellin' mom!" "Oh no you won't." Charlie very easily blocked her but Kim was smaller and smarter, she quickly went between his legs into the house.

***  
"Shh! Lara's sleeping." Kim just looked at Jessica as though she had lost her mind "Who's Lara?" Just then Clark came into the house covered in mud. "You're tracking mud into the house and mom just moped... I'm tellin'." Clark sneezed multiple times as he rubbed his eyes, "do you have a cat in here?" he started to rub harder when mud got into his eyes.

Martha ran down stairs when she heard all the commotion, dropping the box of Kim and Jessica's old toys. Lara just sat there watching Clark panic as he tried to find the sink, Jessica yelling at him about the muddy floor, and Charlie pinning Kim to the floor.

Martha just shook her head as she picked Lara up. Lara's grip tightened as they neared the kitchen. "Hey! What's with all the noise down here?" Everyone started talking at once. "One at a time." Jessica went first, "Clark got mud on the floor." She turned her attention to her muddy son. "I got mud in my eyes... someone brought a cat in her 'cause I can't breath outa my nose." Martha took Clark the sink but stopped when she heard a scream, "Charlie Christopher Kent, get off of your sister this instant!" Kim quickly got up, "Charlie pushed Clark in the mud."

"Mom, it burns," Martha turned toward the sink and helped Clark wash the mud out of his eyes. "Now, since you dad's sick and needs his rest. Is it too much to ask of you all to be quiet for one day." Kim reached for Lara but she turned back toward Martha again and held on for dear life. "She's a little shy." Kim just nodded, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Clark sneezed again which caused Lara to get scared and turn back to Martha but in the process her bracelet got snagged on the kitchen chair and it broke. The room got quiet as their mouths hung open, the only sound in the room was Clark's sneezing.

"So... she's the cat? I'm outta here tell me when she's gone." "Clark Jerome Kent don't talk that way about your sister." "What! Sister. She can't be my sister I'm allergic to cats remember...even half ones." Martha sighed as she got reminded of a muddy Clark. "Go take a quick bath and then come back down for a family meeting."

***  
"What are we gonna do about..." Charlie's hand shot up "yes, Charlie." "Clark can sleep in the barn." Clark slapped him in the back of the head when Martha wasn't looking. "Clark slapped Charlie in the head." "Kim, what did I tell you about being a tattletale." Kim looked down at her feet, "don't tell unless you tell me to or unless it hurts someone. Martha clapped her hands together, "Now let's get back to the subject... yes Kim." "Just buy the strongest brand of allergy pills..." Mike took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt, "No matter how strong the brand is it won't affect him." Kim folded her arms, "I wasn't finished Mr. Smarty Pants. Now as I was saying you should buy the strongest brand of allergy pills and then put a little bit of meteor rock..." Mike quickly stood, "No way... mom, tell her." Martha just shook her head but before she could speak Clark spoke, "Chill out Mike, it's only a little and if it makes pills work on me so be it." Martha stood up to object but just then she heard Clark sneeze.

"Mom, she won't stop crying. She wants you." "I can't take her right now." Martha sat back down, "Clark, stop rubbing your eyes, your gonna make yourself blind." "How about I take Clark and I leave Lara with you." Before Martha could protest Clark had vanished. "Don't worry, we can still listen from the vent." And with that Jessica was gone.

***  
Clark came from the bathroom, "What did she say?" "She said Charlie was in big trouble." Clark gave her a look like she was dumb, "I meant what did she say about me?" "Oh, she said that Moose is gonna make your pills." Clark was shocked. "Charlie's friend Moose?" "Yes, apparently Charlie told him two years ago and mom and dad never knew about it."

***  
"Mom you can't seriously let one of Charlie's friends make his pills... I mean he's Charlie's friend, his name is Moose, and he is so dumb that he misspelled his name, what if his messes up and puts too much in it." Charlie looked at him angrily, "You are so paranoid." 'I live in a mad house.' Martha stood up and blew her whistle, "Quiet." Immediately everything got quiet. "Okay now, I've decided that Charlie's friend would make the pills." Mike shot up, "I object!" "Mike, this isn't a courtroom. Look, I know that you don't like the idea of Clark being exposed to those meteor rocks and you don't like Charlie's friends but Clark needs those pills."

Flashback Over

March 8: Friday

Lex walked down the halls of the lab, reaching the double doors and opened them up with both hands. "How is it doing?" "Mr. Luthor I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Dr. Sinclair nervously motioned for Lex to follow him to Hanna's cage. The cage looked like the bars had been chewed by some kind of beast. "How did this happen?" "We're not sure," he then pulled up some files on his computer, "Our research shows that Hanna releases some sort of toxin into any person that she bites." Lex exhaled in frustration then he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I highly suggest you find her, now."

***  
Lara walked to Mike's room and stood in the doorway, "Where are you going?" instead of answering her Mike went over to his bed and grabbed his blue jean jacket. "Oh, I get it, you have a hot date tonight with Topanga again." "Nope, I'm going to a party." He turned around, "What did you do to your hair?" Lara raised her hands in air quotes "I 'dyed' my hair by…" "…Tweaking a few things on your Image Inhibiter," he sighed as he finished her sentence, "I know how you did it but didn't mom tell you not to do that anymore, you remember what happened last time." "You know, maybe you should consider dying your hair." "No Thank You, I like my blond hair and as for you, stop playing with it." "Stop playing with it," she mocked. She turned a knob on her watch and instantly her red hair went back to blond. After Lara left she added red streaks to her hair.

***  
Clark walked into the kitchen. "Mom, dad, I know I'm suppose to baby-sit Lara, but since Mike said he will do it, can I go to the concert on Friday?" "Sure," said Jonathan, "I don't see why not." "Wait a second, where is it?" Martha asked. "I knew you were going to ask that," Clark said with a smile, proud that he was one step ahead of his parents, "It's at Jagar's stadium." Jonathan shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry but you can't go." "Wait, what? Why?" Clark was in absolute shock, "You just said that it was fine." "But that was before we knew where it was son," Jonathan stated. "Honey, that place is littered with Kryptonite, you can't go," Martha informed him. "I'll be careful," Clark said quickly. "No," Jonathan replied simply. "I know what they look like and I'll avoid them," he pleaded, "I can be careful Dad." "I know you can," Jonathan replied, "but I can't willingly let you put yourself in danger like that." "This isn't fair. Pete, Lana, and Chloe are going and I want to go too." "Clark," Jonathan said while trying to remain calm. "I know that you are upset about this and I'm sorry, but I can't put you in harms way. Too many things can happen." "Nothing will happen!" Clark yelled. "Clark," Jonathan tried to calm his son down, "Calm down..." "No!" Clark yelled, "I will not calm down! I wanna go and you won't let me! You never let me do anything and I hate it! It's not fair!" He then stormed out of the kitchen and outside to the loft. "Clark," Jonathan yelled, but it was too late.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Jonathan turned to leave but Martha stopped him. "Why don't you let him calm down for a minute." "You know," Jonathan sighed, "I want him to be able to go just as much as he wants to go, but we can't let him there with all those damn meteor rocks." "I know that," Martha said. "And I agree that he can't go. But he is sixteen and all his friends are going and well it must really stink for him not to be able to." "It's rough to be him," Jonathan sighed, "I know that." "It's rough to be his twin too." Both parents turned their heads to see Charlie standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Don't worry I'll talk to him." At hearing Charlie's concern about Clark's well-being, both Martha and Jonathan quickly looked at one another 'what is he up to'

***  
'My parents are so unfair, they treat me like a kid. I'll get to that concert one way or another… but how?' Clark took a deep breath as he laid on the old red couch listening to Simple Plan on his CD Player; he tried to focus on the lyrics

…It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So Shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't want to hear it  
Get out…

Charlie removed the headphones from Clark's ears. "What do you want." Clark said in a low, angry voice. Charlie took a seat, "Believe it or not, I just want to talk." Clark snatched the headphones out of his brother's hand, "Yeah right, says the brother who always beats me up. Get Out." "Okay, but I know how you can get to the concert," Charlie answered as he walked away.

***  
March 9: Saturday

By 9 o'clock the house was busy with everyone up and running around.  
It was a typical Saturday morning. Clark was upstairs taking a shower, Jonathan was already at work at his new job and Martha was cooking pancakes shaped as smiley faces with chocolate chips to form the eyes, nose, and mouth. "Guys, the pancakes are ready?" Martha yelled up the stairs. "Just in time for me," Clark replied as he came down the stairs and took a seat at the table. "Morning Clark," "Morning mom," "So what are your plans for today?" Martha asked. Clark was about to answer when Charlie simply replied, "Nothing," as he joined everyone at the table. "How would you know if I had plans or not?" "Well… let's see, Pete, Lana, and Chloe are gone for the weekend and Lex has been busy all week. So you're free to take Lara to her girl scout's meeting while mom goes grocery shopping." Clark just glared at him 'You're evil'

Martha took the pitcher full of orange juice out the fridge, "Where's Lara, her food is getting cold?" Mike swallowed his bacon before answering. "She said she wasn't hungry, anyway she's in her room watching cartoons."

***  
Martha went to Lara's room and found her sitting on her bed wearing a 'hello Kitty' sweatshirt. Her face was pale and she was shivering slightly. Martha walked over to her as the lights started flickering, "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine," she lied, "why do you ask?" She sneezed as Martha sat on her bed, "Really, because you don't look fine." She reached over, feeling her daughter's forehead. "You're burning up!" "Why don't you get under the covers, I'll bring you up some soup." Lara shook her head as she stood up, "No, mom I'm fine and besides I have to go to girl scouts." Lara sneezed and the lights blew out.

***  
Kim and Jessica glanced at the ceiling, "I'm glad it didn't explode like last time. Poor Lara must be sick again and on her birthday." Clark opened to the cabinet, "What happened to the bulbs?" Everyone shrugged as Charlie smiled and simply said, "Their in the pantry,"

As soon as he said that Clark froze. He was extremely claustrophobic, even the thought of walking into that pantry made him freak out. "Don't worry about it, I'll get it," Kim grabbed to stool. "Wuss." " Shut up, Charlie." Charlie stood up and got in his face, "Why don't you make me." Clark jumped up, hands bawled into a fist. "Clark, don't." Jessica had stopped him from hitting Charlie. He looked down at his little sister "That's what he wants you to do and besides dad said no fighting. " Clark nodded and went upstairs with Jessica. "Shut up, idiot," was all Charlie said until Kim's fist contacted with his face then ran upstairs before he had time to react to his bloody nose.

***  
Kim ran straight to her room and shut the door. She was glad that Jessica wasn't in the room as she put the tiny piece of refined kryptonite into its lead box and walked out the room.

"How is she?" Clark look worriedly at his sleeping sister, "Not good. She's got a fever of 101.2." Suddenly Lara's eyes shot open as she grabbed the pail off her dresser where she emptied the contents of her stomach. Lara was so drained by the time her vomiting subsided that slipped into unconsciousness.

***  
March 15: Friday

"We got a phone call today from Lara's doctor," Jonathan replied as soon as the kids walked into the door. "And?" everyone was on edge as they waited to hear the news about their sister. Martha smiled, "We can pick her up after dinner." "She was better yesterday too so why couldn't she come home then?" Kim and Jessica asked in union. "Because it's a proven fact that fevers come back so Dr. Benson is making sure that doesn't happen, right dad." "Right, Michael." "Alright," Jonathan clapped his hands together, "Why don't everyone head upstairs and do your homework." Everyone went upstairs to do their homework.

***  
After they had finished their homework and dinner they drove to Dr. Karen Benson's house to pick up Lara. "Dang," Mike, Kim and Jessica exclaimed as they looked out the window and at the house. "It's huge. Bigger than Lex's." This was the first time the three kids have seen her house. "I told you," Clark smiled. Since Clark, Charlie, and Lara are aliens and they couldn't go to a regular doctor so Jonathan and Martha had entrusted Dr. Karen Benson to keep the secret safe and be their personal doctor.

The Kents all walked up to the door and were immediately greeted by one of Dr. Benson's servants. "Good evening," he said. "Good evening," Jonathan and Martha replied as they ushered the kids through the door. "Martha, Jonathan," Karen said walking up to them, "How nice to see you." She then turned to Clark and Charlie, "How are you two doing this evening?" "I'm good," they said in union. She nodded as she turned back to the parents, "Lara's fine. She's in Casey's room playing video games."

They followed Karen to a door labeled *Authorized Personnel Only* in red and white letters. She opened the door to her ten-year-old daughter's room where they found Lara and Casey yelling and laughing, "I'm glad the door is sound proof." "It's time to go" "Awww man," Lara whined. "Bye, Lara." Casey waved.

Clark took notice of his sister's outfit as she got up he let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Nice collar," Charlie blurted out while laughing. Lara was dressed as Zoey's cat form. "I'm a Mew Mew!" she said defensively. "Yeah, whatever."

***  
"I'm so glad to be home," Lara said as she walked into the house. She went upstairs.

Lara walked into her room as she took off her jacket and put her bag down. She picked up a present that was on her bed, "Oh my gosh," Lara exclaimed once she tore off the wrapping paper. She then saw Jonathan standing in her doorway. She then threw her arms around him, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, daddy!" "Happy late birthday, Lara" as soon as Jonathan left Lara hooked up the x-box and popped in her new Mew Mew Power video game.

***  
6:30

"Have a good time," Clark replied. Martha and Jonathan were taking Kim and Jessica to the movies for their 14th birthday. Charlie had told them he was going to Moose's house but in reality Charlie was hiding in Clark's room. "Be good and we will be back by 11." Mike, Kim, Jessica, and Martha put on their jackets as Jonathan headed for the door. As soon as he heard the door close he jumped off the couch and looked out the window. He waited until they pulled out the driveway then he super sped upstairs to get ready.

"Took you long enough," Clark quickly took off his shirt, "Shut up" Charlie did the same. Charlie put on Clark's white t-shirt. "Are you sure this would work? I mean what about Lara?" "Lara won't notice, she only nine and she has that video game. We're identical twins, Clark, being able to tell us apart would take years of practice." Clark considered this for a moment, "OK, I guess you're right. We're like the guy version of Mary-Kate and Ashley." "Except we never got caught."

***  
7:00

"Hey guys," Clark said as he got into the back of Pete's car with Lana. "Wait a minute you're not Charlie are you?" Pete joked. "Ha ha very funny Pete," He was wearing Charlie's black Simple Plan shirt with jeans. "I still can't believe you got tickets for this Pete," Lana said, "It's been sold out for months." "I know," said Pete. "My brother really came through this time it was because of him I was able to get the question right." "Cool," Chloe agreed as they sped off down the road.

At The Concert

"Wow, this is awesome!" Clark yelled over the loud music. "What!?" Lana shouted. "I said this is awesome!" "What!?" "Never mind!" Clark shook his head and went back to enjoying the concert.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Several songs later Clark checked his watch, 9:20 'I have plenty of time.' Clark walked into the crowd trying to get closer when he felt something bite him. He kneeled to examine the bite to discover that it was bleeding. 'What… how?" he stood up as he shivered as he realized how cold it was. He began to sweat as he felt dizzy and it didn't help when he walked right into a patch of kryptonite. He was about to say something to Pete, when he got even dizzier and he collapsed.

Now, almost an hour later, he was sitting in the emergency care area, feeling somewhat fine. Once he was away from the kryptonite, he felt a little bit better but the question was why wasn't he 100% better? "I'm fine, really," he kept saying, yet the paramedics weren't convinced on just letting him go. "Well," the paramedic said as she came back into the area where Clark was. "I finally was able get in touch with your... brother who sounds just like you." "I have a twin." "Well I told him you'd be home earlier then planned."

***  
Clark slowly wandered into the kitchen, hoping that his parents weren't home yet. Pete had just dropped him off and he was exhausted, in fact he fell asleep on the ride home. He then headed upstairs.

Clark weakly climbed into the bed, pulled the covers up and instantly fell asleep.

***  
March 16: Saturday

Charlie knocked on the door of his brother's room but went in without waiting for a response. "Come on Clark, you got to get up and take off my shirt," A long groan was the only response he received. A mischievous grin spread across Charlie's face as he crept toward the stereo, he then turned it on full blast. "Ahhhh, turn that down," Clark whined. He turned down the music, "I'm glad you're finally up, now take off my shirt." He sat up, removed the shirt, and gave it back to him. He had a several cuts and bruise on his chest and was very pale. Charlie handed him a red shirt out of the dresser, "What happened to you?" "I don't know. Is mom gone yet?" he looked at him confused as he nodded his head. "Good, can you do me a favor?"

***  
7:00

Jonathan, Martha, Charlie, Mike, Kim, Jessica and Lara all sat in the living room watching a movie. Every Saturday night was family movie night and they had agreed to watch X-men 2. "I wish I was like Rogue, she's cool," Lara grabbed some popcorn, "I love this movie." "Yeah we know," everyone said in unison.

"Clark, are you ok?" Clark put a fake smile on, "Yeah I'm fine." "I like Magneto," Charlie blurted out, hopping to change the subject. "I always knew you were evil." "Hey! Evil much like Hate is a very strong word and I don't ever want to hear anyone in this household to use it when speaking to or about other people... do you understand" "Yes, sir." Lara whispered, refusing to look him in the eye.

***  
Clark was sitting at his computer playing some type of game. His appetite had severely waned causing him to progressively begin to drop weight. He successfully hid this from his parents by wearing extra baggy clothes.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Charlie had entered his room. "Knock much?" Charlie ignored his rudeness, "How are you feeling?" "Gee... that's the dumbest question I have ever heard from you. If I could I'll strangle you." "Since I know you're sick I gonna let that slide?" Clark shook his head, "I'm sorry, it's just that..." "You know what, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is getting you better... before mom and dad find out."

***  
3:30 AM

Charlie walked in and locked the door. "Where have you been?" Clark asked not looking up from the TV. "Trying to save your life," Charlie took out a manila folder, "Moose and I was just at Cadmas Labs and I found out that Lionel Luthor had been doing experiments with Kryptonite on rabbits. One of the rabbits must have escaped and bit you." Clark moaned in pain as he bended over and grabbed his stomach tightly. "Clark, what's wrong?" Charlie asked quickly. "Nothing. Just a stomachache." Clark told him, letting go of his stomach and let his mouth form a fake smile as he yawned. Within seconds he was sound asleep. "I promise you, I WILL find a cure."

***  
March 17: Sunday

The next morning Clark awoke in his own bed. He pushed himself into a sitting position, "Charlie, come in here!" Mike walked into his room, "Charlie went to the farmers market with everyone else, why?" "No reason." He smiled, "Breakfast is down stairs on the stove. It's not that much so you won't have any problems." Clark nodded then it dawned on him, 'he knows'

***  
Mike was in the kitchen drinking milk as Clark came walking down the stairs holding a manila folder, a pair of metal crutches under his arms and sat down at the table. "How long have you known." "I saw Charlie getting them from the attic and I know that you have been skipping meals. What is going on?" "I think you better sit down," He waited until he sat down until he continued, "I... um... don't know to tell you this but... I'm dying, Mike" "I knew it..." Mike jumped up, "I knew those allergy pills were a bad idea." "It wasn't the pills." He sat back down. Clark opened up the folder, "Cadmas Labs have been doing experiments on animals. Unfortunately their bite is very toxic." "No, there has to be a cure." Mike slammed the folder closed as tears began to build up in his eyes. Clark sadly shook his head. "There is no cure. Maybe this is my punishment for going to that concert."

***  
Clark got up and quickly went up stairs as a black Dodge Durango pulled up and parked in front of the barn. "Don't tell mom." Mike opened the door as soon as Clark was out of site.

"Oh hi, mom." Everyone walked into the house, "Hi, Mike where's Clark?" "Clark?" Martha nodded. "Um... he's upstairs... in the bathroom"

***  
"Mike knows." Clark stated without looking up from the TV. "I knew the dork would figure it out sooner or later." "Hey, I resent that. I'm not a dork." "Who let you in?" "Shut up, I have a headache." Mike's eyes popped, unable to believe he was just yelled at by Clark. "Do you need anything?" "No, just quiet." Taking the hint they left the room.

***  
"When are we gonna tell mom that Clark's sick." Charlie immediately clamped his hand over Lara's mouth as he pushed her into her room. Charlie closed the door behind him, "How do know that." Lara rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I know my brothers, you two can't fool me anymore. So when are we gonna tell mom that Clark's sick?" Charlie shook his head, "I'm gonna get in trouble and besides I can cure him myself." "Charlie, tomorrow is Monday we have to tell mom and dad. So when are we gonna tell them?" Charlie just shook his head again, "I can't." "I'll tell them."

***  
Clark slowly walked down the stairs where his mom was doing the laundry. "Mom, I need to tell you something..."

Martha and Dr. Benson walked into an empty room and closed the door. "Can you cure him?" She looked at his report and sadly shook her head, "I don't know. The x-rays shows that he's got some sort of mineral poisoning eating away at his spinal cord it isn't life threatening but if we don't find a cure he will most likely become a vegetable." A quick gasp escaped Martha's mouth as she covered it with her hand.

***  
Martha took the wheelchair out of the trunk. She wheeled it around the passenger side, where Clark slid in. She wheeled him up the newly installed ramp and went into the house. They were immediately greeted by Kim, Jessica, Lara, and Mike, "What did the doctor say? Is Clark gonna die?" After informing and trying to convince four very worried kids that Clark wasn't going to die Martha got stuff out of the refrigerator to make sandwiches, "Clark, do you want peanut butter and jelly or..." "I'm not hungry." "Clark, honey, you have to eat." "Why should I, I'm gonna become a vegetable anyway, why not just kill me now and save yourselves the burden." Clark replied as he wheeled himself outside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lara ascended the loft stairs to went to where Clark stared blankly out the window waited for what seemed like forever to hear a response. "No, go away." "But, Clark..." "I said I don't want to talk, now go away before I run you over!" When Lara didn't budge Clark's hands crept over the wheels and backed up slowly. "Ok, ok I'm going." Mike passed Lara on the way up. "Hey... um... mom made you a sandwich... grilled cheese." "Clark..." Clark turned around upon hearing his best friend's voice, "I can't believe you called Pete." "I know what happened. I'm sorry," "Why? You didn't put me in this chair." Mike put a hand on the handle of his chair, "Clark..." "Please... just leave me alone."

***  
Flashback: 9 years ago

"Eight, nine, ten. Ready or not here I come!" Clark yelled as he ran upstairs. He looked under all the beds. He looked in the cabinets and the linen closet but sill no sign of Charlie so he decided to look in the closet. As soon as he opened the door he felt himself being shoved into the small, dark closet. "Loser." Charlie laughed as he locked his younger brother inside and walked away.

***  
"No, Jason I can't come. I told you I'm babysitting the Kents rugrat twins." "Who is she calling rugrats." Moose shrugged as Charlie continued eavesdrop in on Megan Benson conversation. "Hey, Lets Ding Dong Ditch the house." Moose suggested. "Nah. She wouldn't fall for that twice." "Worms in her sandwich?" Charlie shook his head "I got in major trouble for doing that to the last babysitter." They thought for a long moment, "I got it."

***  
"Please let me out!" Clark yelled as loud as he can. Tears were freely falling from his face. "Please!" Clark continued to pound on the door. He started to hiccup as he cried harder, "Megan please open the door,"

***  
"Mmmm, this gum is so good." "Let me try." Charlie handed him some gum. Moose popped it in his mouth. "Give me some." Megan got up and walked over to the two children. She snatched the gum from Moose's hand and popped it in her mouth. She walked back to the phone and... "Ahh!" she squealed as she spat the gum out. She angrily turned to the two boys who were now laughing hysterically on the floor. "Look you little weasels..." "Gotta go" Moose yelled as he ran out the house and hopped onto his bike. "Where's your brother?" "I have no idea." Megan picked him up by his shirt collar, "I know you know where he is, now tell me or I will spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a whole month!" "Upstairs, i-in my closet."

***  
As soon as the closet was opened Clark jumped into Megan's arms and cried into her shoulder, "Thank you so much!" she hugged the trembling boy close, trying to calm his loud sobs.

Flashback Over

March 20: Wednesday

"Hey Clark you've been up here since..." Charlie trialed off as he suddenly felt the all too familiar sickness of kryptonite and fell to the cold loft floor with a THUD! Clark turned around suddenly with a tear streaked face. "I'm sorry Charlie but I have to do this." he whispered. His voice was weak and emotionless as he slowly dragged the rock across his wrist. "No!" Charlie struggled to get up by grabbing his wheelchair.

"Hey, son..." Jonathan yelled as he ran up the steps. He felt his heart stop and his stomach drop. "Dad…" Charlie moaned. He quickly ran to Clark and threw the rock out the open window. "Please dad... I wanna die. Why can't you just let me die," Clark whimpered as his wrists healed and Charlie got up. Jonathan shook his head, "Because we love you too much to lose you," Charlie walked over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "And believe it or not I care about you too, little brother even though you are a pain sometimes." Jonathan just gave him a hard stare. "Dad it really hurts not being able to walk and I not getting any better. A vegetable is useless, I'm useless. I'm scared. I don't want to be useless anymore." Clark sobbed. Jonathan grabbed him in a strong embrace. "We're scared too and you're not useless. I'll find a cure before you become a vegetable. I won't let anything happen to you little brother. I'll die first."

***  
Charlie walked behind Clark as he made it into the house. "Oh sweetie!" Martha grinned as she hugged Clark and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so sorry, mom... for everything... I acted like a jerk?" "You don't have to apologize for your feelings I know how hard this it is for you." Clark just nodded as he thought about her high school friend who had died of leukemia.

***  
Charlie crept to the side of the building were the ladder was. He looked up and took a giant leap and pulled the ladder down for Moose. Moose handed Charlie the wire scrambler, "Ok, do your stuff." Charlie nodded as he supersped down the ladder into the building. Moose checked his watch as Charlie came back with a vile of blue liquid, "Took you long enough."

***  
3:30 AM

Charlie walked in and locked the door. "Where have you been?" Clark asked not looking up from the TV. "Saving your life," Charlie took out the vile and grinned, "I got it." "Got what?" Clark questioned looking confused. "The antidote."

***  
March 21: Thursday

"Charlie come quick its Clark!"

THE END


End file.
